


【哈梅】断章

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 依旧是旧文新发去年大概这个时候大佬在诺坎普给小梅颁发当月最佳球员奖杯的衍生小故事天知道当时我的脑子里都是什么，但不重要，我只是想写这样甜甜的小故事而已





	【哈梅】断章

梅西走进更衣室的时候已经一个人都不剩了，这是整个赛季联赛的收官之战，还是在主场，以至于在赛后有很多球迷疯狂地堵在通道里，他对这样的事早就见怪不怪，只不过今天有点特殊，他有些心急，从两个小时前的那个拥抱开始，他就听到胸腔不断传来‘砰、砰’的声音，都说在激烈的比赛中球员们时常会会处于一种大脑缺氧的状态，今天的比赛不怎么激烈，可他还是缺氧了，他想要赶紧回到更衣室，看看那人还在不在，刚刚他在看台上环视，就一直没有找到那个身影，他应该不会来颁个奖就走掉的吧，好歹是最后一场比赛，怎么也要看完了再走啊。  
躁动不安的情绪全都表现在了肢体上，导致签名的时候频频出错，还有对方球员趁此机会带着小孩来问候，他好不容易才从人群中钻了出来，便急切地奔向更衣室。  
更衣室空无一人，晚些时候还有庆功宴，看来大家也都无心再进行赛后例常的寒暄，匆匆冲过澡就走得一干二净了。  
梅西不死心地转着圈儿找了好几遍，一无所获，果然那人已经回去了，原本只是小胜一场又没有进球就不够痛快的心情更加郁闷了一些，胸口一整场都像被悬着，现在一口气突然泄了下来，他丧丧地垂下手，攥着那件汗涔涔的刚才交换来的球衣，几乎要拧出水来，默默立了一会儿，然后随意把它搭在衣柜上，拖着沉重的步子往浴室走去。  
刚转动门把露出一道缝隙突然一股大力将他拽了进去，还没反应过来整个人就撞上了一个结实的胸膛，“唔…”正要张口就被一只手捂住了嘴巴，门自动关上，男人手心熟悉的味道瞬间充满他的鼻腔，梅西反应过来顿时大怒，抓起那只手就要咬下去，身后那人像是早就看穿他的心思，立刻松开了手随即扳过他的身体一个箭步上前将他抵在墙上，抬头就被堵住了唇。  
哈维的吻一点都不温柔，梅西想，暴风般扫过他的口腔，手掌在他因出汗而变得粘腻的身体上游走，每一个动作都像带着不容拒绝的控制，梅西被吻得几乎要喘不过气，只能被动承受他的掠夺，直到分开的时候哈维还在恋恋不舍地描摹着他的唇瓣。  
“这么久没见，上来就想咬我吗？”  
被莫名其妙堵住亲吻的人又气又急，梅西盯着眼前这个男人，这个他无时无刻不在想念的男人，此刻正用那双魅惑的眼睛看着自己，嘴角勾起，眼底全是笑意，只这样看着，就能叫人失了所有脾气，啊，可不是么，就是这双眼睛，这双彻底偷走了他的心又狠心将他抛下一走了之的眼睛。  
“…你混蛋！”说着梅西抬手就要去打他，被哈维用力抓住按在自己的胸口，随即一阵强有力的跳动从胸膛里传出来，这让梅西的脸一红，赶紧撇开头。  
“混蛋？我可记得我很长时间都没对你做什么混蛋事了啊”哈维故意趴在梅西耳边说道，呼出的热气包裹住他的耳廓，观赏着他不知是因为比赛还是别的什么而显得红润的脸颊。  
“还是说…你很期待我对你做什么混蛋事儿？”  
这个男人…这个男人怎么还是这样啊，混蛋的本色半点都没有改，梅西这次打定了主意不再轻易上他的当，干脆撇开头闭上眼睛不去理他。  
但轻颤的睫毛还是暴露了他此刻激动的情绪，哈维满意地笑了笑，放开他的手，转而抚摸他的头顶。  
“这款发胶的质量可不怎么样，Leo，你就这么想我吗？我走之后连发胶都用上了”  
“少臭不要脸了，谁想你…唔…”下身传来的触感让梅西顿时睁大了眼睛，不可置信地瞪着眼前这个正把手放在自己胯间的男人。  
“你干嘛？！快放手…这里是更衣室！”梅西慌张的想拿开他的手却被他扣住两个手腕。  
“不会有人进来的，他们全都回家了”  
“你是不是疯了…”哈维一下一下地揉捏着他的下体，隔着球裤，不紧不慢，他太熟悉该如何点燃梅西的欲望，就在方寸之间，撩拨他的神经，本来刚刚剧烈运动过后就脆弱的感官挑战着他脑中最后的那根弦，而哈维又偏迟迟不到达那最后一步，没一会儿梅西就不自觉地扭动着身体去寻找那个最舒服的节奏。  
“看，Leo，你总是口是心非” 就像当初那样，明明那么舍不得自己，还要强撑着说没关系说让他走得越远越好，如今倒是遂了他的愿…  
哈维偏过头一口咬住他的耳垂，梅西浑身打了个颤，猛地清醒过来，赶紧挣脱他的桎梏，将已经贴上来的身体推开，自己靠在墙上大口喘息着，哈维不恼也不急，只一错不错地看着他。  
“你不是已经走了吗？”梅西平复了一下自己的心情问道，在刚才的挑逗之下胯间已经有抬头的迹象，他尽量忽略那个地方使自己的语气听上去很冷静。  
“怎么会，我就在看台上呢，是你自己没找到我”梅西怎么会知道，哈维并没有坐在惯常熟悉的关系席上，而是自己提前买票坐在了普通观众席，他知道对于梅西来说这不是一场完美的收官之战，所以特意留下来等他。  
“可是你不是每次都只待一下就走了嘛，有时候我甚至根本都见不到你，还要从其他人那里才知道你回来过了…”他们已经太久没有这样近距离地单独说话了，近到他可以听到哈维心跳的声音，能够闻到他身上沐浴露的香味，刚才的一切都发生得太匆忙，现在平静下来他忽然就感到很委屈。  
“Leo，你知道的，我也不想这样”  
“那你这次可以待多久？”梅西拍掉他停在自己脸上摩挲个不停的手。  
“嗯…明天”  
明天…又是只有这么短的时间，梅西低下头，控制着自己不让眼泪流出来，手背在身后，用脚尖无意识地在地板上画着圈，一言不发，这是他极度难过时的表现，哈维心头一紧，伸手将他抱进了怀里。  
梅西把头埋在他的肩膀上，不停地蹭着。  
“哈维，我就是想你了，每天都在想你，不，每一秒钟都在想你，你到底知不知道…”  
本来哈维很嫌弃他莫名其妙蓄起来的胡子，挡住了那令他沉醉不已的酒窝，但现在看来，这简直是他的又一项‘凶器’，有点硬的毛发密密地刺在他的脖颈上，这种感觉很不一样，像是在拿蒲公英搔着他的心脏，又酥又痒的如同触电一样流过他的身体，尤其是这个人还正用那他很久没有听到的软软的声音撒娇般的说着想他了，哈维只觉得呼吸被窒住，某个部位早就不可控制地硬了起来，直到颈窝处开始传来湿润的触感，终于再也忍不下去。  
“宝贝儿，我们把刚才的事儿做完吧…”  
话音刚落还没等怀里的人开口回答灼热的吻就铺天盖地地落了下来，这才是他们之间极为熟悉的吻，带着难以抑制的渴求，席卷着他的大脑，但梅西现在完全不想反抗了，因为就在刚刚，他也硬得不行了。  
吻，极尽纠缠的吻，衣服散落一地，他们抚摸着对方的身体，疯狂地想从对方身上攫取一切，每一寸都不放过，喘息间哈维握住梅西的手伸向自己的下体，梅西挣扎了一下离开他的唇。  
哈维不满地‘啧’了一声，梅西没有理会，只是慢慢蹲下去，用手摩挲着哈维的挺立的下体，然后咽了咽口水，在男人惊讶的目光中毫不犹豫地含住了前端。  
虽然他们在一起很多年了，但梅西几乎从来没有为他口交过，在床上他总是很害羞，仅有的几次也是情动之下被哈维连哄带骗，更不要说主动了，哈维盯着这个跪在自己身前，虽然很不熟练但极其努力地吞吐着他的阴茎的男孩，或许已经不能说是男孩了，毕竟没有哪个男孩会留着这样的胡子，但光是这样想着哈维就觉得自己要射出来了。  
胡子粗糙的触觉磨蹭过根部带来别样的快感，哈维忍不住扣着梅西的后脑向下压去。  
“唔…”突然被顶到喉咙的刺激让梅西觉得一阵恶心，但他还是顺着哈维的动作给他来了几个深喉，在最后一刻哈梅将他拉了起来，握着他的手套弄了几下射在他的小腹上。  
哈维吻走他眼角刚刚被刺激出的生理性泪水，看到他眼中急不可待的情欲，笑着说道“宝贝，我来得仓促，什么都没带啊”  
闻言梅西脸更红了，直接红到了耳根，手指戳在他胸口打着转“我的柜子里有”  
“等着我”哈维弯起嘴角，对着他的脸‘吧唧’亲了一口，掐了一把他的屁股，然后就裸露着下体大摇大摆地从浴室走了出去，梅西看着他的背影，又是一阵脸红，暗骂了句，老流氓。  
哈维回来的时候手里拿着盒避孕套和润滑剂，还冲着脸红的恋人吹了声口哨，果然流氓本色毕现。  
“准备得这么齐全，说，你是不是一早就想在这里…”  
“少废话，要做快点做”他从昨天听说哈维要回来就偷偷备好了，只是不知道他会不会留下来一直没敢说出口，他的身体可不会撒谎，他们太久没见了。  
“很快你就不会再让我快点了”  
哈维看着梅西本来就白皙的皮肤因为害羞现在整个人都透着粉红，就像一只煮熟的虾子被扒掉了外壳，无暇再去调戏他，挤了一点润滑剂在手上，伸向他的后庭，揉捏着他穴口的嫩肉，滑进了一根手指，虽说刚刚的情动已经让他的臀肉放松了下来，但毕竟是太久没有被使用过的地方，突然的侵入还是令梅西本能地感到难受，难耐地扭动了一下，哈维轻轻拍着他的背不停亲吻他的侧颈安抚着。  
“Leo，放松”  
梅西大口呼吸着去适应他的侵入，直到又顺利地加进了两根手指，哈维才终于松了一口气开始屈起指节在里面搅弄起啦，肠液与润滑剂混合着，在搅动中发出咕啾咕啾的声音，这样的声音在狭小的浴室里显得格外清晰，这让梅西感到羞耻，哈维也不好受，刚刚射过一次还没有软下去的东西又抬起了头颤动着向它的主人表达不满，小哈维早就跃跃欲试了，但他们已经很久没有做过，他可不想他的Leo受伤。  
“可以了，你快…快进来”  
哈维眯起眼睛，眸光变深，分开梅西的双腿一把将他抱了起来，突然失去着力点让梅西惊呼一声下意识地环上他的腰，不给梅西喘息的机会哈维就扶着自己的阴茎结结实实地撞了进去，毫无保留地顶到他体内的敏感。  
“啊！…”被这样猝不及防地一顶，梅西差点直接射出来，刚才被擦去的眼泪立刻夺眶而出。  
“你…你…你慢点啊”梅西捶着他的后背急促地喘着气。  
“你刚刚不是还叫我快点嘛”  
哈维极力维持着淡定，但湿热紧致的甬道已经让他舒服得全身血液都在叫嚣，多么熟悉又美妙的感觉，这是他的Leo，天知道他有多想念他，天知道这几年来多少个日夜他只能抱着他的球衣入睡，而他现在，就在他的身体里，光是这样，就让他舒爽得如攀云端。  
哈维开始缓慢地抽插起来，紧箍着他大腿的手在那上面留下一道道指痕，该死的，他想，这几年他到底都吃了些什么，怎么又瘦了。  
“嗯…嗯…哈维”动情的呻吟声从头顶上方传来，梅西很想捂住自己的嘴，但这个姿势让他只能紧紧抱住哈维的身体，硕大火热的阴茎碾磨过他的肠道，他感觉自己的内壁在一点点被撑开，明明又酸又胀，在每次快要抽离的时候那里的软肉又总会食髓知味般地纠缠上去，不让它离开，他只能咬住男人的肩膀，温热的呼吸拍打在哈维的脖颈上，挑逗着他所剩无几的理智。  
“Leo，你真是…”哈维叹了一口气，让他靠在墙上伸出手垫住他的脑袋，这能够让他更容易发力“每一次都能让我疯狂”  
说完低头噙住他胸前早已挺立的一点，同时下身狠狠地插进去，抽出来直到快要全部抽离再用力插进去，如此反复，像是要将全部都塞进他的身体里。  
“啊…哈维，轻点…嗯…太深了…”后背与冰凉的墙壁摩擦，臀部被激烈地撞击着，前面又被极具色情地舔舐啃咬，前后都被刺激着，止不住的呻吟声从口中溢出。  
哈维亲吻着他胸前的每一寸皮肤，留下一串凐湿的水痕，从刚才给他颁奖的时候他就注意到了，这个小家伙在这几年里胸肌又大了不少，这让他原本硬梆梆的胸膛变得更有弹性，更加让人，无法自拔。  
哈维的动作愈发猛烈，每一下都抵在最深处，偏偏这个姿势又能进入到前所未有的深度，淫靡的水声和肉体激情碰撞的声音在狭小的空间里回荡着。  
“哈维…啊…慢一点…”呻吟声开始变得破碎，身体逐渐适应了这样的抽插，后穴甚至主动跟随他的节奏不断收缩着，他能感觉到淫荡的肠液正从他的臀缝中流出来，流到他们交合的地方再滴落到地上发出‘噼啪’的声音，但他无法阻止，只有他自己知道他的身体早已渴望这个男人到了极点，他从二十岁的时候就和这个男人在一起了，他们从来就没有分开这么长时间过。  
“嗯…啊…哈维…不行…慢…一点，求…你…”  
梅西被顶弄地连一句完整的句子都说不出来，他觉得自己快要被肏死在哈维身上了，关键是他的肠肉还在不知羞耻地绞着插在里面的那根肉棒，哈维的喘息声也变得越来越粗重，身下的动作一下比一下更加深入…他们就像两个初尝性事的毛头小子，永不知疲倦。  
“Leo，叫我的名字”  
“嗯…”梅西迷蒙着眼睛，显然没有消化他的要求，哈维又一个大力插入。  
“啊…哈…”梅西紧紧地攀着他的背，身体在止不住地颤抖，双腿开始发软，几乎要夹不住他的腰。  
“叫我的名字”  
“Ma…Maki”梅西试探着开口，他已经有很久没有叫过这个名字了，这几年来这个字眼就只能出现在他的梦里。  
“乖，宝贝，就是这样，再多叫叫”哈维将他的身体抬起一点，再重重放下。  
“啊！…Maki…Maki…”身下的动作在这样一声声动情的呼唤中变得愈加剧烈，哈维握紧他的腰肢，对准他的敏感点，每一下都毫无保留地撞向那里，在那个柔软的令他着迷的内里尽情驰骋。  
“Leo，看，你这样子多性感”哈维吻开他的眼睛，牵着他的手来到他们的交合处，刚一碰到那部位梅西立刻条件反射地缩了回去，但还是触手一片粘腻的湿滑，不用低头去看他都能想象自己现在淫乱的模样。  
“不要…”他慌乱地摇着头，声音沾染了哭腔。  
“不要什么？宝贝儿，你看你下面那张小嘴儿是多么需要我”做爱时候的哈维·埃尔南德斯一向是个流氓，他会用各种各样令人害羞的言语去让他怀里的小家伙求饶，  
“啊…Maki，我要不行了…放过我…啊…”呻吟声变成了断断续续的呜咽。  
哈维没有理会梅西的请求，这是他阔别三年的恋人，像是要将这一千多个日日夜夜的思念全都在他身上找回来，哈维卖力地摆动着腰，膝盖不时撞上墙壁，但他丝毫感觉不到痛，只觉得还不够，怀里的人已经被顶撞地说不出话来，趴在他的肩头小声地抽泣着。  
“宝贝，说你爱我”哈维突然停下来，抵在他的敏感处仔细地碾磨，却偏偏不再深入，惹得怀里的人难耐地哼哼了几声。  
“嗯…Ma…ki，我爱你”说完用最后的力气偏头去寻找那张久别重逢却只会说些下流话欺负他的嘴巴，唇齿交缠。  
哈维托着他的大腿最后冲刺了几下，然后低吼着射了出来，他看着累得瘫在自己身上的小家伙，浑身虚脱软软地趴在自己的胸口，有些心疼地拨开他早已湿透的刘海，在他的额前落下一吻。  
哈维突然就想回来了，再也不想待在与他相隔几万里的地方，想立刻就回到他身边，哪怕不能再在场上为他守护身后，只要能看到他尽情地奔跑就够了，他曾做过很多身不由己的选择，从他刚刚进入一线队开始，这许多年来他都不得不做着太多无可奈何的决定，可没有哪个决定比三年前要离开他的Leo更让他痛苦。  
他是他做了十几年的梦，没有什么能够让他停下来。  
“Leo，我也爱你”

当然，由于接下来他们一起洗澡的时候没忍住站着又来了一发，所以梅西缺席了当晚的庆功宴，但那是后话了。


End file.
